


Hillside Heather

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook prompt - let's put Peter into a Scottish Highlanders setting with a lovely lass and see what stirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hillside Heather

Heather covered the hillside, the scent filling the air. Peter stood there enjoying the sunny blue sky for the moment. He hated to admit that his lover was right. He’d not wanted to come up to the highlands initially but now that he was here, Peter was getting into the relaxed mode. He didn’t really have the heart to explain to her he was not a highlander. So, he entertained her by wearing the kilt she’d bought for him. He wasn’t really even a lowlander. He was a second generation immigrant to Scotland. 

At least it was warm too, he thought as there was only a light breeze on his partially naked legs and under the kilt. He wasn’t used to this feeling. His lover had insisted he go ‘native’. Which to her meant no boxers or briefs and he was literally swinging in the winds under the kilt. 

The door to the small rental cottage opened and his London-born lover emerged in his over-sized turtle-neck sweater and the ladies version of the same kilt. Now that was a sexy look he thought. Her breasts were just large enough to still be mounds under the heavy sweater. ‘Aren’t you warm in that, love?’

‘Could be warmer, Peter.’ She smiled seductively at him, walking up to his side and slipping her arms around his lean waist. He was wearing only a thin shirt so he could feel her warm hands on his stomach. ‘We were going to do a picnic today right?’

‘We don’t have to if you don’t want to, love.’ Peter laid his hands on hers, stroking her small hands lightly. The cool air on his legs and her warm body pressing against him were an arousing counterpoint. 

‘We don’t have to go far. Maybe just over to that little spot down the hill.’ She was pointing to a small spot that looked like it was used frequently by guests as a picnic area. It certainly looked flat enough for a small blanket and a small basket. ‘I’ve already got a few sandwiches made and a bottle of wine.’

‘Mmm, sounds divine. Do we have a picnic basket?’ Peter asked.

‘I found one in the wardrobe. Just the right size for a light lunch.’ 

‘Alright then, you going to change then?’ Peter turned in her arms, gazing into her blue eyes. He lightly brushed some of her long hair out of her eyes. 

‘Don’t need to do I?’ 

‘No, not really. Let’s go then if you want.’ 

His lover disappeared back into the cottage and quickly assembled the small picnic lunch, two glasses and the bottle of wine. He slipped on his shoes and took hold of the basket for her to get hers on. Setting off down the hillside, her arm in his, they took their time and she picked a handful of the heather as they walked. Breathing in the scent of the fresh-picked flowers, his lover laughed and he smiled. He needed this and so did she. When they arrived at the little clearing, he was given the task of spreading the blanket out and soon they were stretched out on it and he was helping feed her lunch. 

The sun rose high in the sky, beating down on them on the hill side. Peter found himself getting warm. ‘You must be boiling in that sweater.’

‘Nice and toasty.’ His lover said as she squirmed close against him. He leaned over her and kissed her soft lips. They knew this was an isolated cottage. That was the reason they had picked it to stay at this weekend. So, Peter didn’t mind her tugging at his shirt out in the open as they continued to kiss. His own long fingers began to slide up under the large sweater she wore. He was met by only her naked skin beneath the heavy wool. Slipping his hands up further Peter found the soft, warm mounds of her breasts as they moved with her breathing. His thumbs circled her hard nipples, making her shiver slightly at the rough skin on her sensitive buds. 

His lover’s fingers unbuttoned his shirt. Her lips sucking and licking his lips, before she was pushing her tongue into his mouth to tease his own tongue. He sat up only long enough to pull the sweater up and over her head, her breasts bouncing slightly at the motion. Peter leaned over her, cupping first one then the other in his hand to suckle on her nipple and the darker skinned areola. As he did, he looked up at her face, enjoying the look of ecstasy. Her mouth parted slightly, the flush on her cheeks and ears. He could feel her shift under his body, her legs parting to allow him to straddle her one thigh. 

The rough wool of the kilt chafed against his hard on, turning him on to the point where he could feel the head getting wet from his arousal. Her hands tugged on his hair, pulling him up to her lips. He lost himself in her hungry kisses. His lover was running her hands over his buttocks, pressing the rough wool of the kilt against his skin and then he could feel the heat of the sun on him. Her hands explored him cupping his lean butt cheeks. His eyes closed in response to her hands, spreading his cheeks slightly to run her fingers up and down the crack. His mouth open, he breathed hot against her face. She purred as she teased her fingertip against his hole. Her free hand pulled his kilt up to his waist, leaving him exposed against her own.

‘Not fair, lover.’ He mumbled and was quick to tug her skirt up. Her leg hooked around his and his cock was pressing between her legs now. The heat from her crotch throbbing against him. Her hand dipped between them, grasping his shaft and guiding him towards her moist hole. 

‘Make love to me, Peter!’ Her voice was silken in his ear as she drew him close. Moving above her, he quickly lined up and gently eased inside her. As he thrust into her he went as deep as he could until his balls were tight against her. She moaned and grasped his waist. As he pulled out of her, she nuzzled his neck, tickling him with the tip of her tongue until he drove inside of her quickly. The gasp of her breath against his skin urged him on to slowly slide out before he thrust inside in a fast movement.   
With the sun warming his backside, Peter made love to her with a measured pace. Drawing out slowly before quickly thrusting inside her. She groaned and gasped with his quick thrusts and sighed when he drew out. His lover was dripping with juices now and he loved the wet warmth that began to cover his balls. She nipped his shoulders with her teeth as he ground into her. 

‘Peter! Oh, yes!’ His lover cried out as he slowly increased his pace. Her muscles were beginning to tighten around him as she came close to orgasm. He was ready to explode himself. His body pressed down on her as he came hard, spilling his seed inside her. ‘Oh!’ She gripped him hard with her fingers urging him to continue. After more frenzied thrusts, he felt her body arch up against him and then her muscles pulsed around his cock milking more cum from him. 

‘Lord, yes!’ Peter groaned, his eyes closed as he buried his face against her neck and just panted for breath. She quivered under him as her body pulsed from her own orgsam. ‘Lover.’ He sighed from the intensity of their passion. 

‘Oh, Peter!’ Her hands ran through his hair, pulling him to her lips for a long lingering kiss as they lay there still joined together. ‘Oh, I love you!’

‘Mmm, I love you too.’ He smiled down at her, the picked heather beside her head forgotten in the midst of their passion. He reached up and picked one of them up and tucked it behind her ear. ‘A proper Scottish lass now, you are, now that we’ve made love in the heather.’


End file.
